During operation of electric machines having a stator and a rotor, such as motors, excessive heat may be generated in the stator windings or in other portions of the electric machine. In order to prevent such excessive heat from damaging the electric machine, reducing its performance or shortening its operational life, it is necessary to cool the motor so as to reduce or remove the heat. The aforementioned problem with excessive heat is a significant problem in motors used in cooling towers or air-cooled heat exchangers.